eslshirazfandomcom-20200214-history
MOTHER
Hi every one!Have you ever wondered about your mother or another lady in your life?Here`s a story which contains a fact about them. I really liked it .Hope you will enjoy it to0! let me know if so. Why are you crying, a young boy asked his Mom? "Because I'm a woman," she told him. "I don't understand," he said. His Mom just hugged him and said, ' '"And you never will, but that's O.K."....... Later the little boy asked his father, ' '"Why does Mom seem to cry for no reason?". ' '"All women cry for no reason," was all his Dad could say...... The little boy grew up and became a man, ''' '''still wondering why women cry. Finally he put in a call to God and when God got back to him, he asked "God, why do women cry so easily?" GOD answered...... "When I made woman, I decided she had to be special. I made her shoulders ' '''strong enough to carry ' 'the weight of the world, yet,' made her arms gentle enough to give comfort... '' I gave her th''e inner ''strength''' to endure childbirth ' '''and the rejection ' 'that many times will come ' even from her own children. 'I gave her a hardness'' that allows her ' '''to keep going and take care ' 'of her family and friends, ' even when everyone else gives up, through sickness and fatigue without complaining.... 'I gave her the sensitivity to love her children under any and all' ' '''circumstances. Even when her child has hurt her badly....' She has the very special power to make a child's boo-boo feel better and ' t'o quell a teenager's anxieties and fears.... I gave her strength to care for her husband, despite faults ''' '''and I fashioned her from his rib to protect his heart.... I gave her wisdom to know that a good husband never hurts his wife, but ''' '''sometimes tests her strengths and her resolve to stand beside him' '''unfalteringly.... 'For all of this hard work''',' ' '''I also gave her a tear to shed. ' It is hers to use ' '''whenever needed and ! ' '''it is her only weakness....' ' When you see her cry, ''' tell her how much you love her, and all she does for everyone, and even though she may still cry, you will have made her heart feel good.' '''She is special!' Please send this to women you know, and those with mothers, ''' '''sisters, and special women in their lives. But, also send this to men so they will understand about what a 'wonderful thing a woman is'''.' ' '''Each day is a mountain that must be climbed; with courage each step ' gets easier. Love Your Mother Always and keep her Smiling ELHAM.sh.h 10:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) MOTHER... Mother You filled my days with rainbow lights, fairytales and sweet dream nights, A kiss to wipe away my tears, Gingerbread to ease my fears. You gave the gift of life to me, And then in love, you set me free. I thank you for your tender care, for deep warm hugs and being there. I hope that when you think of me, A part of you, you'll always see. ELHAM.sh.h 17:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) A WONDERFUL MOTHER. GOD made a wonderful mother, A mother who never grows old; He made her smile of the sunshine, And He molded her heart of pure gold; In her eyes He placed bright shining stars, In her cheeks, fair roses you see; God made a wonderful mother, And He gave that dear mother to me. ~Pat O'Reilly~ ELHAM.sh.h 08:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 'To sons/daughters' Hey everyone i found this beautiful power point file and i thought why not share it with you all? you can download it from this link: http://www.mediafire.com/?bclvwhoecrk2tmk Enjoy it. Sh.A